


Stuck in the Middle with you

by KingOfTheCosmos



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:08:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23492968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingOfTheCosmos/pseuds/KingOfTheCosmos
Summary: This is a random DP fic starring the infamous OC of @ThiccWithaQ on Twitter, if you like this fic and don't know them yet, go see em.
Kudos: 2





	Stuck in the Middle with you

"Rurrroarrrrrr....." The incineroar grumbled, looking both hesitant and confused. 

"I know its a lot, but we need the groceries and I- _cough_ I'm too sick to go myself." Yorra coughed into her balled up fist, thankfully she was also wearing a face mask so nothing was spread. 

Buttons the incineroar looked down at her with concern and displayed the desire to avoid leaving her alone. His ears were drooped and he looked very worried for her. But the smaller trainer shifted to the side and moved her hips to stand firm and be stern, despite her apparent illness. 

"Listen, the others are running errands too, so its only fair, and the reason you're running _this_ errand is because you're the only one with thumbs." She patted the large cat on the shoulder. "I'm counting on you, okay?"

The incineroar known as Buttons sighed again, but then puffed out his chest with pride and might. He grabbed the list of groceries and money Yorra placed on the table, and boldly headed for the door. Yorra followed after her pokemon and saw him off at the door. Once Buttons reached the end of the hallway, he turned back to Yorra and raised his hand, waving to his trainer as he departed for the grocery store, and Yorra waved back in kind, continuing to raise her hand, waving until she watched him disappear around the corner. She waited 20 seconds, peering towards the corner in case he came back before darting back into her apartment and snatching up her phone. With her free hand she ripped off her face mask and with the other she dialed a number furiously. Three rings passed before she heard a voice on the other side of the phone. 

"He's gone, you and your friend get your sexy asses over here before he finishes up." Yorra said into the phone. 

"We'll make sure to finish up quickly then." A voice said on the other side. 

"Mmm, not to fast I hope." Yorra responded. 

She hung up the phone and went to work hiding some clothes and other messy things, doing a shallow cleaning job just to appear presentable. Her hands wrapped around her shirt and she tossed it aside. At some point she needed to replace the bandages covering her nipples with something else, but for now she just left them on. Next were her shorts, she tossed them across the room and was left wearing her panties. Those too, did not last long, and found themselves beside the shorts tossed away just moments ago. Yorra strode over, fully nude, to a chair that was positioned towards the apartment door. She was smirking with an intense, excited grin. Like Moses and the red sea, she parted her legs and was ready to let people through. She reached down with her hands and began to prepare herself for the fun she was about to have. In order to get started as soon as she could, she had to prepare a few things, and get fully into the mood. She stared at the door, imagining the moment when those two would stride in and see her like this, strip immediately and take her from both directions. There was a tingling sensation from between her legs, and Yorra began to stroke and stimulate her clitoris. This was all necessary, she didn't want to waste time on foreplay, so she had to be nice and wet by the time they arrived. The fingers of her left hand slipped between the folds of her womanhood and deep into her body. The fingers of her right hand continued to stroke and massage her clit, while her left hand desperately pressed deep inside her, unable to reach the deepest more desperate for touch places. She hoped they were big, they better be big.

Speak of the devil. As she thought that, there was a knock at her door. From behind the few inches of wooden door before her, came two familiar voices. She shook lightly with excitement as it seemed it was finally time. 

"Come in, it's open." 

The door creaked open and the two men she had been expecting stepped inside, mid conversation. A conversation that immediately ceased once the two saw Yorra setting on the couch facing them, legs spread, and thighs wet. Even from there, Yorra could see how quickly the bulges in their pants expanded, and the stupid, lusty look on both men's faces. 

"You look ready for some-" the first began. 

"Shut up and strip." She slurred, her eyes glued to the large expansions in their pants. 

The two men looked at each other and shrugged, as if to say wordlessly: "Yes ma'am". As they removed their clothes, Yorra, took the time to look over their bodies. The first one was a very bulky and muscular body, toned and powerful with short hair. He was a fighting type trainer, normally she didn't get along with those types, but she had to admit, she enjoyed how those beef cakes looked, and felt when they were plowing her. The second was someone who was still fit, but more lean, his hair was long and black. He was also a dark-type specialist, like her. He didn't fuck her brains out as hard as his friend might, but Arceus above did he know how to tease her, mess with every inch of her and make her feel like she was fucking on air. And when he whispered those dark words into her ear while her back was being blown out, it made her shudder. 

A minute later, they stood before her, fully naked and and erect, the fighting type trainer was definitely the larger of the two, but the other was nothing to laugh at either. Yorra removed her hands from her slick pussy and looked between the two for a moment. She then patted the space on couch beside her, while her other hand reached for a bottle behind her. 

"Sit here, Mr. Tall, Dark and Shady." she said to the dark type trainer, "And you," She tossed the bottle to the fighting type trainer, who caught it with no effort. "Lube up, I was that cock nice and slick for my ass." She turned over slightly and gave her ass a slap. 

Both of them complied, the fighting type trainer popped the lube bottle, and went to work getting ready to claim some ass. Meanwhile, the other, prettier companion sat beside Yorra. 

"Don't I need some lube?" he asked with a smirk. 

"Not really, but if you really want to be slick..." Yorra smirked back and leaned over his lap. She opened her mouth and went down on his cock. 

He leaned back for a moment and let himself enjoy this head, Yorra knew how to go to work on cocks, like this and in other ways. As she did so, he slipped his hand between the strands of her hair and over her head, guiding the rhythm of her head bobbing up and down.

"That's it, that's a good, slutty princess." he looked down at her. 

Feeling even friskier thanks to that statement, Yorra moved her tongue up along his shaft and began to press it just beneath his head in a way that made him shiver and grunt for a moment. 

"Nggh! mischievous too, no wonder we get along." he breathed. 

Yorra pulled her head up and off his cock slowly, a string of thick saliva connected his now slick cock to her slip and she had some spit trailing down her face. 

"It's been hella lonely and unfulfilling around here lately, call me... enthusiastic." She joked. 

Yorra sat back up for a moment before immediately moving and twisting her body. She swung her leg around to straddle her leaner companion and pressed her pussy against his cock, the sensation made her tingle throughout her body. She felt his hand reach over her hips and onto her ass, giving it a nice squeeze. Slowly, she slid herself onto his erect cock, finding no resistance from her soaking wet pussy. As his manhood filled her body she began to drool a little and stared up at the ceiling. It felt good. It felt _really_ good. She was really backed up. Once the initial sensation of being filled had eased up, she began to lift herself up and down his shaft, slowly at first, but then faster, and faster, until she was brazenly slamming her ass into his thighs over and over again, her hands running up and down his body, holding on to his shoulders and side to brace herself. His left hand was on her hips, while his right was on her face, making her look at him. 

Yorra continued to slam herself down onto his cock, feeling herself pushed closer and closer to climax, it wasn't too far away, when she felt her current partner's hands slow her down and stop her. 

"Hey hey hey, I love the enthusiasm, feels great, but aren't you forgetting something, princess?" He smirked in an almost evil way. 

"Uhh... maybe? oh." It took her a moment for her mind to come back. 

"All set back there?" He asked, looking past her. 

Yorra felt bigger, meatier hands press against her ass and spread her cheeks. "All good, ready when she is." 

"Sounds good, alright princess, do him a favor and hold your cheeks spread so that he doesn't well... miss." the dark type trainer said, pulling her in closer to push her ass towards the other one more. 

"What, I thought he was good with his body, isn't that the point of-mm" The dark type trainer put his hand on her mouth and looked deep into her eyes. "Just do as I say, and you'll thank me later." 

Yorra furrowed her brow, but was still too fucking horny to fight it too hard, she needed this, desperately. She reached back, held up by the dark type trainer, and spread her ass cheeks, waiting for the other to move. It was slow, she felt the warm and lubed tip of the other's cock press up against her asshole, and there was a tingle. Then, she felt a tight sensation as he pushed further in, she closed her eyes as his thick cock began to fill her insides, right next to the other cock currently inside her pussy. It was a tough sensation at first, since it had been awhile. But these two both knew what they were doing, they started slow, waited for her to get used to the feeling, to relax, then they began to move faster, increasing the speed of their movements lightly. Just as Yorra was about to let go over her hass, she felt those big hands grab hold of her wrists and pull backward lightly, keeping her up in the air while she was pounded in the ass from behind. The other began to move his hips up and down, thrusting up ward into her pussy and creating a torrent of pleasing sensations that rocked her body. Yorra gritted her teeth and looked up, the dark type trainer looked down at her with a mischievous smirk and raised her chin up with his left hand, making her look him in the eye. She chuckled a little and tried to smile but what came out was a series of grunts and moans as the fighting type trainer seemed to get into his rhythm, letting him enjoy his part, and making his cock throb and shake inside her ass. 

"Ah! Ah! Ah! Eerrnngh! Mmm! It's.... shooo goood." She slurred her words a little as some drool flew out of her mouth and onto the couch right beside the dark type trainer.

The dark type trainer held Yorra's head in place towards, making him making her look him in the eyes while he fucked her pussy as the other continued to pound her asshole. It was a good thing the two of them knew what they were doing, because if they hadn't prepared her, she would have been in for a distortion world of a time. The sensation of the larger, meatier cock stretching her asshole and sliding, separated by a few walls of flesh from the other cock, pounding her slick and soaking pussy over and over again, continuously shook and distorted Yorra's thoughts. The rapid waves pleasure that originated from her lower half prevented her from thinking about anything too hard. 

"Oh.... gods... I'm gonna.... gonna.... aaaahhhh!!!" She screamed.

a surging wave of pleasure pulsated throughout her body, her eyes rolled back in her head for the duration of the ecstasy, and she bit her lip in response. Her partners, didn't slow down, they considered it for a moment, but a look, exchanged for a moment, quickly ended that thought. They continued to thrust in and out of Yorra's wet holes, continuing to send wave after wave of feeling into Yorra's body. Yorra's mind was getting messier, she forgot what was happening and where she was at the moment, right now the only thing that was on her mind was that the two cocks inside of her felt really good, and that she didn't want it to stop. 

"Ah, ah ah ah.aha..." her words degenerated into lusty grunts of excitement and exhaustion. 

The dark type trainer made her look him in the eye again, but her eyes were having trouble fixating on him, they trailed off to the side from time to time, no matter how hard she struggled to look at him. Occasionally, a powerful thrust from either or both of them would make her eyes roll back again. 

"Now that's the look of a slutty princess." he said. 

"Haa... haa... hahaha" She giggled and chuckled absentmindedly, paying his words no mind. His face was familiar, and his cock felt nice, and his eyes were darker and saw right through her in a very dominant way. That was all that mattered to her. In a better state of mind, she might have told him something a bit more refined and sarcastic, to tease him into pounding her nice and hard. But all that came out was a collection of moans, grunts, giggles and drool. 

"I think we broke her." Said the fighting type trainer, whose meaty cock continuously slid in and out of her asshole at a rapid pace thanks to his good hip control and a thick coat of lube.

"Ah, she'll be fine, she seems like she's got issues, but that's not what we're here for. Time for _that_ part." The dark type trainer said to the fighting type.

Both nodded to each other and took hold of Yorra in different spots. The fighting type trainer, who had been holding Yorra by her wrists and pulling her arms back, grabbed her arms just above the elbow and pulled her upward. Simultaneously, the dark type trainer took hold of her hips and together, they lifted her up into the air easily. The thrusting of their cocks slowed momentarily, causing the scatterbrained woman to look around confused and a little distressed by the sudden shortage of thrusts. While she looked to the one in front of her, confusingly, the fighting type trainer let go of her arms and took hold of her by her ass cheeks, supporting her in the air. Meanwhile, the dark type trainer, guided her one of her arms to his shoulder and the other to the fighting type trainer's shoulder. she held onto both of them firmly as she felt herself begin to slip deeper onto their cocks, pulled by gravity. Then, he wrapped his hands underneath her legs and lifted them into a better position, allowing better access to her holes for the both of them. 

"Don't... stop..." she whimpered, barely thinking. 

"Oh that's cute." both of them said with a chuckle. 

Yorra immediately felt the thrusting resume, and her head and eyes rolled back as the surges of pleasure resounded through her body once more, intensified by the bouncing up and down from the force of their thrusts and the pull of gravity. Occasionally she felt the heads of their cock slide in the same places simultaneously, right next to each other in their respective holes, and the double sensation of their cocks was divine and sinful at the same time. Her arms tightened around their shoulders to keep herself balanced and out of a reaction from the pleasing thrusts. 

The dark type trainer was taking the role as he main dom, using that dark look in his eyes and attitude to stimulate that nasty side of Yorra's lust. He new the best ways to tease in body and mind that really got her in the mood and pushed her further and further into orgasm. The fighting type trainer, however, was an entirely different beast, and she meant that literally. He was big, disciplined, and powerful, but the way he held her and moved was wild and untamed, thrusting into her body like a wild animal breeding a mate. Yorra might have screamed for him to breed her pussy like a sow had she not been fucked to the point where words were not coming out properly and the fact that he was fucking her ass. Between the both of them, she was getting the best of two different dominant worlds, and each was doing well in their respective holes. 

"Nrgghhh! Ah! Ah! AAHHHHHHGHGHH!!" She screamed in absolute delight as she felt herself cum for the second time. 

The waves of orgasm washed over her intensely, her mind was an absolute mess brought about by an endless torrent of pleasure. The two currently drilling her relentlessly did not wait up, in fact her second orgasm only pushed them to fuck harder, both of them motivated to orgasm as well. Now it was a question that Yorra was thinking subconsciously, a sensation she wanted in both holes. _who would cum first?_

After another few minutes of thrusting, the answer was decided. Yorra felt a throbbing sensation deep inside her pussy, as the dark type trainer's cock began to pump thick, hot spurts of cum deep inside of her. 

"Fuck!" he grunted in a pleased tone as his dick continued pouring hot spurts of cum inside of her. The sensation of his cum inside of her pussy pushed her back towards that sensation, close to yet another orgasm. Even as the dark type trainer stopped thrusting, the fighting type trainer had not. He was still thrusting rapidly and powerfully into her asshole. Yorra began to lead forward onto the other trainer, who held her by her upper body and helped keep her in the air, allowing the fighting type trainer to take hold of her hips and start pounding her ass more intensely, his throbbing cock growing closer and closer to his climax. Yorra was still a mess from from all that she had experienced over the last hour, all she could think was that she was going to cum again, and she wanted him to cum inside of her asshole. 

"Ahhhh aha ah" she tried to say: "Cum inside!" but only grunts came out. 

Finally, she felt him push his thick cock deep inside of her ass and a hot, viscous filling sensation seep into that hole. Her eyes rolled back again and she stuck her tongue out as he third and final orgasm surged through her body and made her tense up for a good period of time. 

Yorra went limp in the two men's arms and the fighting type trainer looked concerned, until his friend said. 

"She's fine, but she's probably exhausted now." 

"Whew, that's a relief, think we over did it?" he said, pulling his cock loose from her ass. 

The dark type trainer also pulled out, and carried Yorra to the couch and laid her there. 

"Does that look like the face of someone who didn't enjoy themselves?" He pointed to Yorra's face, her eyes were half open and she still had a dumb, giggly smile on her face, occasionally she would twitch and shake, her legs were will sprawled and her toes curled. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Buttons returned home about two hours after he had left. He couldn't decide what brand of kibble to get, he wanted to get the nicer brand but didn't want Yorra to be on his case about spending too much. He had given into temptation and bought the more expensive one, hoping he could smooth it over with her with a some old litten eyes. As the incineroar opened the door he announced with a growl that he was back home, and looked around. Yorra, his trainer was sleeping on the couch, wrapped up in a blanket. She was probably resting there before and fell asleep. He smirked and began to put the groceries away quietly.

That's when a scent hit his nose, and unfortunately, it was not an unfamiliar scent. Immediately he looked to Yorra and the area around the couch, sure enough, there was a pile of her clothes and underwear on the ground. There was also a few wet spots on the ground, and the strongest source of that scent was coming from Yorra herself. 

Button's brow furrowed with both annoyance, anger and disappointment as he popped open the bag of expensive kibble. 

"tch" he clicked his tongue, angrily staring at Yorra as he began to munch on the kibble, no longer feeling bad about grabbing the expensive kind.


End file.
